


You Let Me Violate You

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dont look @ me lmao, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: “Fuck, you look beautiful,” Manson commented, now running a hand over his back, “What would the people with your albums on their shelves say if they could see you like this?”orShameful Manson/Trent fic, sorry everyone





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Trent voice* I'm DRUNK 
> 
> No seriously I'm wasted, I can barely type rn, I hate myself. Uhhh, I really have no excuses? S/O to a certain tumblr user for somewhat encouraging me, she knows who she is.
> 
> Try to enjoy?
> 
> Title from Closer, obvs.

Manson entered the bedroom and sighed in amusement at the sight in front of him.

Trent looked so gorgeously obscene, hogtied and gagged on the bed, wearing nothing but his fetish gloves and struggling lightly against the restraints.

Manson stalked his way towards the bed and sat on the edge at Trent’s side.

“Sorry I took so long,” He teased, running his fingers gently over Trent’s ribs. He squirmed a little more at the contact.

“Fuck, you look beautiful,” Manson commented, now running a hand over his back, “What would the people with your albums on their shelves say if they could see you like this?”

Trent squirmed again.

“Tied and desperate… Not so tough now, huh?” Manson continued to taunt him.

Trent let out a muffled sound from behind the gag.

“Patience… Or do you want me to leave you here again?” Manson said sadistically.

Trent closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

“Comfy?” Manson asked after a moment.

Trent nodded yes the best he could.

“You wanna cum?”

He nodded yes again.

“Hmmm...” Manson said, pretending to ponder this. “Maybe later.”

Manson stood up and Trent panicked a little, thinking he was going to leave him to squirm again, but he was only walking around to the front of him.

Manson stroked his head affectionately before loosening the gag and letting it fall around Trent’s neck.

“Quiet,” Manson sad dominantly.

Trent obeyed.

Manson began to unzip his leather pants. Kneeling now, his dick was level with Trent’s mouth on the low bed.

“Open” He commanded.

Trent did as he was told and soon Manson was pushing past his lips to the back of his throat. 

“Fuck,” He heard Manson groan from above.

He roughly grabbed Trent’s hair and yanked his head up on an angle to continue fucking his mouth. The pain flashed all through his body, making him ache even harder against the sheets beneath him as Manson had his way with him unmercifully.

Manson pulled his hair harder and Trent squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure-pain.

He struggled against his restraints and tried desperately to rut against the bed below him, but with no success. With all his limbs subdued it, was hopeless.

A few minutes later, Manson was cumming. He pulled out and put a hand over Trent’s mouth.

“Swallow” He said.

Trent looked up at him, eyes wide and swallowed, Manson’s hand still covering his mouth.

“Good,” Manson praised. He removed his hand and Trent sucked in a breath.

“One more little game and I’ll let you cum,” Manson said, running a hand through Trent’s hair.

He nodded. Manson pulled the gag back up from around his neck and placed the ball back in his mouth, tightening it again. 

Manson walked out of Trent’s view and returned with a whip. Trent became excited at the sight of it. It was one of his MANY dirty little secrets. The shame only made it better, though.

Manson breathed a laugh at him squirming in anticipation.

Manson lightly teased Trent’s back by running the whip over it gently. Trent tried to raise up towards the contact, but with no success. He was almost completely immobilized.

Manson stepped back now and gave Trent a lash.

Trent let out a half gasp, half moan from behind the gag in his mouth.

Another lash.

His skin was on fire.

Another lash.

His eyes rolled back in his head, fuck, it felt so good.

Another lash.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
